Divine Beauty's Parrallel
by NYU4ever18
Summary: What if Astrid was Elsa's daughter? and what if Astrid had the same magical abilities. one fateful night she let's her emotions through along with her ice powers. will hiccup and Anna save her from the depths of depression? rubbish but it's all i've got be positive with reviews please. it's my first.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Astrid was born. A priest came to bless the child and christen her Divine Beauty (Astrid). But the strange thing was that Astrid was never born the same time around hiccup or her friends. Actually she was born a few hundred years later to Queen Elsa and king Hans. She had lovely shining hair like her cousin Rapunzel. But instead of golden hair she had silver streaks which were barely noticeable to the human eye, but they dazzled when the special incantation was sung. It kept who ever held it young and healthy forever but to add to this she had ice and snow magic like her mother. Astrid was not strong enough to actually use them though so she was safe for now. Queen Elsa decides that she should have no knowledge of her abilities.

'To give her the normal life I never had.' sighed the queen.

Now. If didn't live under a rock then you would know of the story of Rapunzel. You know, she meets Flynn who cuts her hair and they get married? Anyway Gothel didn't only have one child but had two. Combining their powers she would not only be immortal but invincible. She travelled far and wide for the second child it took her years to realize that she was under her nose in the same town the whole time.

With the two children in her grasp she had to get away. There were guards everywhere and they would surely find her. So boarding a ship to an island on the coast of northern Europe they sailed further and further out to sea and further into a storm.

This wasn't any storm. Queen Elsa had powerful emotions and they could affect anything. So fell from the sky hailstones the size of beach balls and snow that thundered down like bullets from the sky. The ship rocked this way and that and Gothel held onto the two baskets containing the princesses as tightly as she could. But to no avail. The basket with Astrid slipped from her clasp and tumbled out the window. It was carried by the waves back and forth with Astrid screaming blue murder inside. Suddenly a bright flash of light in the sky illuminated the waters as the basket sunk deep below the icy waves.

Present day the year 1014

Astrid hurry up we're going to miss it!' yelled hiccup as he waited on his dragon, toothless. They were going with the other teens to Dragon Island where the would watch the northern lights.

'Just a second!' Astrid came out dragging stormfly behind her. The dragon was being very stubborn that morning. Well, more stubborn than usual. Her claws were digging into the dirt Astrid had a great deal of trouble getting her to behave.

'She won't listen! All she does is sit there and look at me with that dumb look on her face like the dragon she is.' Astrid gave up and let go of the rope and sat on the porch seething. She wore a dress which had been her mothers. She liked it but only wore it when it was absolutely necessary.

'Maybe she's just having a bad day. I'm sure she'll lighten up at the Freya's day celebrations.' Said hiccup thoughtfully.

'No she won't because she won't be going to the Freya's day celebrations. She'll be staying here.' Astrid hissed.

'Do you think I could hitch a ride?' she asked.

'Sure let's go'

By the time hiccup Astrid and toothless landed half the village were already docking their boats and setting up their picnic areas. Some were selling their wares or some were selling sweet food and there was even whole pig roasting on one of the huge bonfires. It was being eyed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut who appeared to be drooling. They landed and hopped off to be greeted by Fishlegs and Snotlout.

'Hey Astrid, looking good.' Said Snotlout in what he thought was a seductive manner. Astrid rolled her eyes and strode past him. He was even worth looking at. The sat down at one of the fires and ate while the music and festivities carried on.' Astrid had been feeling a little queasy that night. She had felt a cold tingling sensation in her hands. Like something that wanted to come out but couldn't.

_Let it go_

Astrid mother came up.

'Hello darling we need to talk alone.' There was an uneasy note in her voice. Astrid sighed and got up; following her mother to a cave where her father was waiting.

'Sweetie, there's something we need to talk about. Something we should have told you a long time ago.' Her father took a deep breath.

'Fourteen years ago there was a storm. It was a storm so large that it seemed to have been made by Thor himself. After the storm, however we heard cries coming from one of the coves. Those cries came from you.'

'Are you saying what I think your saying?' Astrid breathed.

_Can't hold it back anymore_

'I'm sorry but, yes.'

'Are you actually telling me that for fourteen years you didn't have the heart to tell me that I was adopted?!' Astrid screamed. She had never felt so angry before. All these years she had thought this was where she was born and this is where she belonged. And for the first time in forever she ran. She ran from the people that had lied to her and from the people she loved.

'Astrid, are you okay?' hiccup asked with a concerned look on his face. Astrid stopped and turned around.

'No I'm not okay. I just need some time to think for a while. Alone.' She heard her mother shouting after her.

'Astrid please! We're sorry! You don't have to be afraid.'

'Please, leave me alone.' Astrid begged. That tingling was coming back. Stronger.

'We can _talk_ about this.' Said her father desperately

'I _said_, leave me _alone_!' she threw out her hand out of which came sharp icicles which almost pinned Snotout's head the wall. She stared at her hand mortified. She had to get out of here. She was out of control. She turned her back on everyone who seemed to stare at her in fear. Who seemed to stare at her like a monster.

She ran faster than she ever did.


	2. Don't you recognize me?

Astrid stopped running. Then she realized she was lost. All she could remember was pushing through the thick brambles trying to block out the pleas of her mother. She cried and cried thinking of how she could have ever thought she was normal. Well, as normal as she could have been.

She trekked through the foliage really wishing she had thought about this before running off. But she needed to be alone and that was a good way to think, right? She took refuge in a cave and sank down against the cold wall. She looked at her hands. Then she realized that this wasn't so bad. Those three seconds back at the island had terrified her but during those three seconds she had never felt so much power before. The tingling sensation seemed to form sparks at the end of her fingers. But they weren't sparks but snowflakes. They drifted around the cave so effortlessly. They were pulled out of the cave by the sudden gust of wind. She never bought her thick armour or her fur hood. She only wore her thin dress that she only wore for special occasions. She didn't feel it. She didn't feel it at all. Why didn't she? It was only February; it should still be quite chilly. But Astrid just felt the rush wash over her. She looked at her hands again, and then balled them into fists. She was done with the lying and she was done with trusting. She had worked too hard and too long for all her work to fall apart now. She stood up resolute, and then strode out of the cave. The harsh wind seemed to slap her but she didn't feel the cold. It never bothered her anyway.

Meanwhile the festival was a complete chaos. Snotlout was a whimpering mess and the shards f the icicles lay shattered and untouched on the ground. The teens stood around it.

'We have to go after her. Who knows what trouble she'll get in without any weapons or a dragon!' exclaimed Fishlegs. The teens glanced at hiccup, who seemed to be daydreaming. There was blank look in his eyes as he stared at the icicles. This was new and scary. The teens depended on hiccup to be the voice of common sense but he was in no state to lead anyone on a search. Stoick came up to the teens.

'Hiccup, you'd better stay here. You're in no shape at all to be going out right now. The rest of you need to go and look for Astrid. The other villagers are hysterical Gothi seems to be sure that Astrid is a witch. She had some of the villagers rallying to leave her in the wilderness. We need to get her back here so she's safe and we can sort this problem out.' But hiccup wasn't paying attention. Stoick had to take him by the shoulders and lead him over to Thornado. He turned around and said.

'Fishlegs take toothless and fly him back then go with the others and search for her over the forest.'

Back with Astrid who was now standing at the coast of the island. She had taking of her shoes and was standing silently letting the water wash over her toes. There was only ocean as far as the eye could see and the waves rolled over each other gently. Astrid thought about her life and how amazing it had been meeting toothless, meeting hiccup; that amazing flight through the clouds and meeting her own dragon stormfly. She had spent so long fighting against the wonders in her life that she had never actually stopped to think about them.

'I always knew you were destined for amazing things Astrid.' Said a voice behind her. She whipped around to face a woman who wore a crimson gown and curly raven black hair.

'Who are you and how do you know my name?'

'Oh sweetie. Don't you recognise your own mother?


	3. Mother Knows Best

Astrid's POV

'Take a step.'

'What?' i exclaimed

'Take a step.' She repeated

'Off the cliff?'

'Off the cliff. You'll be fine.

'I can't walk off the cliff! Are you crazy?!'

'Trust me.' she added softly.

We were standing on the edge of a cliff, A very high cliff. It was a hundred meters of a fast painful death. Not a happy picture and here we were, she telling me to step off it.

All I could do was trust her. She was my mother after all. So I took a deep breath and said my prayers and put on foot out. Instead of feeling the air under my feet, all I felt was the snowflake sheet of ice.

'Go on.' Mother prodded. 'Take another step.' So I did another snowflake. I took another step. Another and another, until I was a good few meters away from the cliff face.

'Now. Take another step but go down towards the waves.' I looked at her nervously.

'Go on. It won't hurt you.'

And so down I went. It wasn't so bad actually. I was so close to the water some of the waves were sloshing over my boots. I knew I was safe I wondered what would happen if I stepped on the water.

The burst of light spread over the water and it froze. The waves stopped moving altogether and the only sound was the beat of wings. Wait beat of wings? I looked up and there I saw the others flying over the frozen sea.

Normal POV

'What happened here?' said Fishlegs. The waves weren't moving and it seemed to be getting colder by the minute. It started to rain then snow. Then hail. Not just the normal kind though. Stones of ice plummeted from the thunderous sky like well stones. Some seemed like the boulders they used for the catapults. Some WERE like the boulders they used for the catapults. The dragon riders headed for shelter in the shadow of the cliff. They had a clear view of Astrid who was barely touched by the missiles. The snow and the rain and the wind swirled around her whipping her hair out of its braid. Her hair and her eyes began to glow and her dress began to sparkle. The brightness rose up to her shoulders and a glittering gown took her place. It had a slit down the side and it revealed not her boots but diamond encrusted ballets. Her hair seemed to form itself around her shoulders and a crown drifted out of the wind and placed itself on her head. Her form dazzled the teens and the brightness almost blinded them. Mother Gothel however stared straight at it. The evil glint in her eyes sparkled as she witnessed the key to her power. The Rapunzel and Astrid's powers combined could make her invincibly and all powerful. But first, she had to get her back to the tower.

'Yes my girl!' she exclaimed. 'Show them your true potential. Show them that no one will ever get in your way!' all Astrid could make out of this was the ice surging through her veins and the weight of the crown on her head. She could do whatever she wanted. Instantly the storm disappeared. It stopped snowing and raining and hailing. But the sea remained frozen. She turned around and faced the teens along with Stoick. They faced her back. Then she looked up and faced her mother, who was smiling from ear to ear.

'Astrid darling, come to mother.' Gothel cooed. 'Mother knows best.' Astrid stepped up back towards her mother to the awe of her friends and ran into her mother's open arms and wept. She was sick of being lied to.

Unfortunately for her that wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
